


Karazhan Dating Service

by Sithisis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Dating service, M/M, Raventrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithisis/pseuds/Sithisis
Summary: Medivh runs the legendary Karazhan Dating Service, where everyone is guaranteed to end up with their life partner. However, his newest client, Khadgar, sets an even more legendary challenge to the dating service. Raventrust AU.





	

Khadgar stands in front of the small but quaint building, nervous as he debates for the last time whether or not he should enter it. He looks up at the colourful sign once more, hesitates as he glances at the heavily decorated windows, slowly takes a deep breath and -

The door abruptly opens up from the inside. Khadgar freezes and stares up at the person who opened it, and his heart skips a beat. Whether from shock or something else, he couldn’t even think about it as the man’s next words interrupted him.

“Welcome to the Karazhan Dating Service!” the person greets him. He has raven black locks with streaks of grey, amused golden eyes, and a smile playing at his lips as he sweeps his hands in a grand gesture, welcoming Khadgar inside. Khadgar swallows - there’s no backing away now - and enters.

“My name is Medivh. And to whom do I owe the pleasure?” Medivh asks Khadgar as he settles in behind the counter. His hands are poised to take one of the many books set out in front of him. They are a swirl of warm colours, much like the rest of the floor’s decorations. If anything, Medivh has flare and knows his stage well.

Khadgar’s face grows warm and he rubs the back of his neck. “Khadgar,” he says, then pauses. “...I’d like to use your dating service. I’m looking for a male companion.”

Medivh nods, already picking up a couple of books from the counter. “I would need more details. Specifications, if you will,” he says.

It takes a while before Khadgar states what he’s looking for due to his inexperience with dating services and so opening being picky, but Medivh gets it out of him. Medivh then selects a couple of books from the counter, flips through them, and adds bookmarks in them before his presentation.

“A male companion, experienced, into trying new things, have an interest in history and fantasy… I am pleased to say that there are quite a few of them, Young Trust.”

“I’m sorry?”

Medivh smiles, golden eyes twinkling again. “In an ancient language lost, that is what your name means. Perhaps you can use this as a conversation starter of sorts for your dates? I’m sure they will appreciate your fantastical knowledge.”

Khadgar nods, filing the information away for later use. It is rather sound advice, and he’s grateful that it was given to him. The Karazhan Dating Service seems to be just as legendary as all his friends and acquaintances told him; a service that offers the best advice as well as guarantees a partner.

He looks through the bookmarked pages, and takes away bookmarks from those that do not suit him well. After, he hands the books back to Medivh.

“Ah, yes,” Medivh begins, pointing at the first candidate. “Songweaver. A gentleman with knack for historical facts and a self-proclaimed true romantic.”

Medivh looks at Khadgar again and puts his hands together. “Why won’t you give Songweaver a call?” he asks, handing him a sheet that was tucked away behind Songweaver’s profile. Here’s his number and some information for your perusal. The next time you come in, tell me how it went.”

Khadgar nods once, says a grateful thanks, and makes his way out the door.

 

* * *

 

When Khadgar meets up with Songweaver, it is at a beautiful restaurant. They are sitting on a rooftop patio overlooking one of the many rivers surrounding the city.

Songweaver smoothly makes an order for himself and Khadgar as if he’s been there several times and knows the menu by heart. The server nods writes down the items and tells them that it would be just a few minutes.

Khadgar is still admiring the view of the river and enjoying the cool summer breeze when Songweaver hands clasped over his, startling him. Khadgar laughs nervously, suddenly feeling out of place and very underdressed. His date is wearing a beautifully crafted suit to fit. Gold trimmings almost matches his smooth, golden locks and brings attention to his astonishingly emerald eyes.

For a second, Khadgar is reminded of someone else’s amused eyes. However, as quickly as that thought arrives, it’s gone as Songweaver starts talking about his adventures and travels. About how he always came back to this particular restaurant no matter what. Ever curious, Khadgar, in return, asks questions about different sights and their historical significance.

The conversation goes on for a while before the server arrives with their freshly and beautifully prepared appetizers and drinks.

“So tell me about yourself. Tell me something that isn’t on your Karazhan dating profile,” Songweaver says while neatly covering his lap with a serviette.

Khadgar quickly does the same, albeit less smoothly, before he answers his date. “Well. I’ve been trying to master history at Dalaran University for the last few years.” He pauses, considering his next words. “I’ve… been working on my first book heavily inspired by some of my studies.”

“What is your book about?” Songweaver asks. “Who is your book dedicated to?” he then grins, resting his chin on the back of one hand.

“I… It’s titled ‘Powers of the Void’ and it’s a story about having the weight of a world resting on one’s shoulders. And sometimes, it may be necessary to call upon powers one would otherwise not use in order to keep the world safe… However, such powers always come with a price. It’s a story that questions morality and --”

Songweaver holds up a hand, stopping Khadgar. “No need to spoil everything. Surprise me when you get it published.” He then rests his chin on the back of his hand again. “Now tell me, Khadgar. Who is the lucky person that your wonderful story is dedicated to?”

Khadgar’s face heats up. “I… No one at the moment,” he replies, wondering if he’s missing some kind of hidden social cue. Songweaver couldn’t possibly want him to dedicate the book to him, now would he? They have just meet!

“I see,” Songweaver replies, looking dejected. However, he perks up once again as the entrées arrive. “Do try the dish I ordered for you out, Khadgar. It’s simply divine.”

They both enjoy their entrées with a few comments here and there about the cooking, weather, and the cityscape before the server arrive with the desserts.

“Here we are - Cherry Galette with Meringue,” the server says, placing them on the table. They linger for a few seconds too long, eyes flickering from Khadgar, to the dessert, to Khadgar again, as if debating whether or not to tell him something. Khadgar receives one final look of sympathy before the server nervously walks away.

A soft cough interrupts Khadgar’s worries, and he looks back at Songweaver, who is grinning again before gesturing to the dessert. Khadgar picks up the spoon that, for some reason, is lodged inside the piece of cake. As soon as he gets it out, he is met with a glimmering band of gold jewellery.

It is a ring.

Upon closer examination, Khadgar sees that his and Songweaver’s names are etched in it. His eyes widen and stares from the ring to Songweaver for a few seconds before abruptly getting out of his seat, pushing the finely crafted wooden chair backwards and making it topple over.

“I’m sorry but I have to go home right now immediately!” Khadgar blurts out, his posture rigid.

Songweaver shakes his head before getting up as well, albeit more gracefully. “Then allow me to thank you there, my love.”

“Wha--” Khadgar shakes his head. “This is moving a bit too quickly,” he says, voice going a bit hysterical now.

“Nonsense, my love. Your profile did say that you are into trying new things. What can be as  _ new _ and  _ adventurous _ as this?”

“I am more than my profile…”

“What are you saying? Am I not worthy as someone to dedicate your book to?” Songweaver protests desperately.

“We’ve only just met!” Khadgar says, incredulous.

“And I _ paid  _ for your meal! I  _ booked _ this restaurant! I  _ bought  _ us customized rings!”

“You… I don’t owe you anything,” Khadgar replies, weakly.

Songweaver’s eyes narrows before he takes a couple of swift strides and is in front of Khadgar. He pulls Khadgar by the collar of his shirt. “You should be ashamed, you disgusting, immoral fool!” he hisses. I did all these nice, wonderful things for you, and you dare to repay me with rejection?!”

Khadgar struggles to breath, reaches for his drink glass, and pushes Songweaver’s hand away.

Just as he succeeds in getting Songweaver off of him and is about to smash his glass on the floor to get the attention of someone - anyone, their server rushes over quickly, gently easing away the glass from Khadgar’s tight grip and grasping Songweaver’s shoulders to steer him away from Khadgar. The server gives Khadgar one more apologetic look before whispering to him, “Get out of here!”

Khadgar does not need to be told twice as he swiftly makes his way out of the patio, down the stairs, and out into the open city. He dashes across a few streets before his mind catches up to his actions and he thinks about where he should head to. Somewhere safe, preferably. Somewhere quiet and away from such madness.

He decides that the café near Dalaran University is such a place, and heads there immediately.

 

* * *

 

It is about a week before Khadgar visits the Karazhan Dating Service again. He had to work up the nerve to do so; especially after such a disaster with Songweaver. Khadgar wonders if Medivh will still have him as a client despite the trouble.

When he arrives at the counter, Medivh’s eyes light up. “Young Trust! I’m very glad that you’re well. How goes your journey with Songweaver?”

Khadgar chews his lips, just as nervous as he was the first time he entered the Karazhan Dating Service. He tells Medivh the truth, as there is nothing left but honesty, and ends with an apology.

“There’s no need to be sorry,” Medivh says. “If anything, Songweaver and myself should be the apologizing.” He then frowns. “I will have to look into Songweaver a bit more. He seems to have cunningly slipped through the background check. Perhaps no one has reported him before… That would certainly explain my non-returning clients that have gone out with him.”

Medivh then places both hands on the cover of a book and pushes it slowly in front of Khadgar. “You have kept your namesake, and I would understand if you wish to cast it aside due to the terrible experience.” He then looks Khadgar in the eye, sincere with his next words. “I truly do want to find you a suitable partner.”

Also placing his hands atop the book cover, Khadgar fingertips lightly brush Medivh’s, and he doesn’t think anything of it, really. “I’m not opposed to giving it another try,” he says finally, looking back up at Medivh again.

With a mix between a chuckle and a relieved sigh, Medivh gently removes Khadgar’s hands away from the cover of the book, and then begins flipping through the bookmarked pages.

“Perhaps Thas'ranan would be better. He is younger than Songweaver and more around your age. A better connection may be shared there, as he is in no hurry to conduct extremities like Songweaver. The choice is yours.”

Khadgar thinks about it. He came into the Karazhan Dating Service to find something a bit more long-term, however Medivh suggestion to build a relationship makes sense. He skims over Thas'ranan’s profile, notes that he is into trying new things, and is rather high-spirited.

Thas'ranan’s profile does not indicate any specific interest in history of any kind, but Khadgar thinks he can live with that as he nods to Medivh’s words about healthy individual interests and learning from each other. “Yes, I accept,” he finally says.

Medivh’s eyes light up and he smiles, and Khadgar is not sure if he is happy because he would go on a date with Thas'ranan or because of the way Medivh’s smile that warms the room.

 

* * *

 

It is about a week that Khadgar has been going out with Thas'ranan, who has been treating him kindly and taking their relationship at a slower pace. Well, a slower pace compared to Songweaver.

They have been inseparable; their first outing was at a quaint café that served light snacks and had a plethora of games from which to choose. Khadgar and Thas'ranan spend a couple of hours there, and then parted ways with the promise of meeting the very next day.

Such a cycle of outing after outing continues on until Khadgar insists that he has to visit the Karazhan Dating Service to give Medivh an update. It is, after all, necessary to thank him and let him know that all is going well.

 

* * *

 

Khadgar enters Karazhan Dating Service, confident this time unlike his first and second visit. He waits until Medivh is finished up with a client, then approaches him with a smile.

“How goes your journey, Young Trust?”

His cellular device suddenly vibrates, signifying that someone messaged him. He ignores it, deciding to check it out later. Before he can speak to Medivh, his cell phone vibrates once again.

Three times.

“Young Trust?”

Then, the cell phone starts to ring insistently.

“Sorry! It will only be a moment,” Khadgar apologizes before turning away. He walks out the door and stands in front of the shop to answer the phone. He plans to talk with Medivh after the call.

“Hello?” Khadgar greets.

“Khadgar! Or should I say… Young Trust?” comes the voice of Thas'ranan. He sounds annoyed.

“Oh,” Khadgar chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “That’s just a nickname Medivh gave me. It’s from an ancient language and --”

Khadgar hears and exasperated sigh, and he remembers that Thas'ranan  is actually not really into fantasy and history at all. Khadgar tries to get back on track.

But suddenly, he realizes something, and his blood runs cold. How did Thas'ranan know about his conversation with Medivh?

“So what are you calling for?” Khadgar says, on guard now. “Do you miss me already?” he adds, adding a teasing tone and hoping to not show his unsteadiness.

“Yes, I miss you,” Thas'ranan replies without a moment’s hesitation. “And I want to see you. Why did you sneak off to Medivh?” Thas'ranan’s tone is downright accusatory now.

“I didn’t know it is that big of a deal,” Khadgar admits. “We are individuals despite being inseparable for the last week… I do need some time alone.”

“But you’re not alone. You’re not even with me!” Thas'ranan cried, and Khadgar turns around to see him at the end of the block.

“How do you know my location?” Khadgar demands, all pleasantries aside. He closes his cell phone and faces the approaching Thas'ranan. “And how do you know that ‘Young Trust’ is what Medivh calls me…” His eyes trail to the consistent pulsing of light that is located on Thas'ranan’s own cell phone, and his eyes widen.

Thas'ranan has been tracking and stalking him.

“You - you’re unbelievable!” Khadgar whispers, horrified about what has been going on and his brain trying to catch up with the reasons for why Thas'ranan and him seemed to be so inseparable in the first place.

It is neither a form of ‘puppy love’ nor the ‘honeymoon phase’, but rather something twisted and sinister.

Khadgar stands his ground. “We are through,” he says, voice firm. “Leave me  _ alone _ , and don’t contact me again.”

Several emotions pass on Thas'ranan’s face - disbelief, sadness, anger, hatred - and the expression settles on a mix between anger and hate.

“I  _ will _ leave you alone. And alone you will stay forever. Who else would ever love you?” Thas'ranan sneers. “Who else would be able to even  _ stand  _ your ramblings of fantasy and history?! Who else would even  _ tolerate _ you??!”

Just as Khadgar is about to reply in earnest about how Thas'ranan is contradicting himself, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He turns around and Medivh is there, sure and tall and giving Thas'ranan a hard look.

“According to contract, my clients are always to be treated fairly,” Medivh says to Thas'ranan.

Thas'ranan laughs. “I  _ am _ your client.”

Medivh takes out a piece of paper that looks like a similar contract that Khadgar signed on his first visit. Medivh then rips it apart and lets the pieces scatter in the wind.

“Not anymore.”

 

* * *

 

After the fray that ensued afterwards, which involved a few broken windows and a call to the authorities about the injured window and propoerty-breaker Thas'ranan, Khadgar finds himself drinking a hot cup of coffee while sitting inside the backroom of Karazhan Dating Service.

Medivh knocks the door a couple of times before entering with a plate of biscuits to go along with the cups of coffee already on the table.

“I’m sorry about that, Khadgar” Medivh says, voice solemn. He doesn’t use the nickname. “I should have not provoked Thas'ranan in such a way… and I should not have suggested another date after the first one went so disastrously.”  

“It was my choice to go through with it,” Khadgar replies, shaking his head. “We’ve both made mistakes.” He takes a sip of coffee before giving Medivh a small, hopeful smile. “And I have to admit, you tearing that contract apart was amusing.”

“That contract costed me a few weeks off so I could get legal work done,” Medivh muses. And the broken windows and other property? Why, Khadgar. That would take another week to fully repair.”

“Need help?”

“You truly do live up to your namesake.”

“I’ve never asked this,” Khadgar continued. “But what does  _ your  _ name mean?”

Medivh smiles and it reaches his eyes. The room is warm again, and Khadgar sets the hot coffee on the table.

“It means ‘Keeper of Secrets.’”

“Have you ever revealed them?”

In reply, Medivh shakes his head. “The Karazhan Dating Service was created using a matching algorithm. Like the mathematics in magic in some fantasy settings. Yet, for some reason, it isn't working in your case. It’s a legendary challenge to my legendary guarantee.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Khadgar asks.

“The question is - is there anything  _ I _ can do?” Medivh replies, an idea suddenly striking him. “How about I take you out for dinner? Wherever you desire.”

“Huh?”

“I believe it is time to take matters in my own hands. The legend of the Karazhan Dating Service is that everyone would find a partner in the end, after all.”

Head spinning yet curious, Khadgar agrees to go with Medivh’s plan.

 

* * *

 

During the next few weeks, Khadgar finds himself spending time with Medivh and getting to know him that much more.

They’ve taken turns choosing dining places as well as activities. Khadgar concludes that he still has a lot of learn and explore. After all, who knew that an outing to a museum would be so intriguing in the first place? Who knew that a visit to an aquarium or even a quiet bookstore could be so memorable? His colleagues have always talked about going to the usual restaurants and then watching movies, but Medivh has casted those standard expectations aside.

They’ve talked about open communication; a key aspect of healthy relationships, and Khadgar is forever grateful about being able to communicate thoughts and concerns without consequences. After all, ‘partner’ is a term for people who are side-by-side and support each other and themselves.

Their fears have been communicated as well; Khadgar learns that Medivh’s afraid for Karazhan Dating Service’s reputation and the destruction of the service’s good advice and guarantee of finding all their clients a suitable partner.

Now, as Khadgar listens to Medivh talk about a painting by one of the latter’s favourite artists, he turns to really look at him. Golden eyes are alight with respect and admiration as Medivh rambles on about Garona’s artwork and the meanings behind it. His voice is steady, and Khadgar couldn’t help but close his eyes as he lets the words wash over him. He feels great humility, for someone as famed as Medivh is taking the time to engage and teach him.

“Perhaps you could share these interpretations with your potential partner,” Medivh finishes.

Opening his eyes, Khadgar sees that Medivh is giving him an inquisitive look.

“I will. And hopefully we’ll talk about the ‘intricacies of worldbuilding in fantasy novels’, too,” Khadgar replies, quoting a previous conversation he had with Medivh.

In turn, Medivh chuckles and leads Khadgar to another art exhibit.

Time flies by as Medivh teaches and Khadgar listens and inquires and challenges. By the time they have explored the entirety of the art gallery, it is evening.

As per usual, they are to go to a restaurant and dine. Tonight, it is Khadgar’s turn to decide, and he wants to show Medivh that he has been listening and taking advice to heart.

It is the last day before Medivh has to return to managing the Karazhan Dating Service again, after all.

So instead of choosing a restaurant, Khadgar invites Medivh to his apartment building where he will make a home-cooked meal.

Medivh raises his eyebrows, but his eyes are amused as he agrees to the idea.

 

* * *

 

The meal that Khadgar cooks is well-seasoned, and coupled with the wine that Medivh bought after their art gallery outing, they are both content.

Throughout the meal, Khadgar talks about his hopes for the future, his goals, and, of course, his love for reading and the novel he has been working on. He learns that Medivh has been working on a novel, too, which is largely being inspired by the works of Garona.

As Medivh talks more and more about his novel, Khadgar is taken away to other worlds of dying lands, lush forests, and battles both brutal and honourable. He adds a few of his own ideas as well, helping Medivh conjure up an even more fantastical world and the lore that comes with it.

When it is time for Medivh to take his leave, Khadgar walks him out the apartment building. And he lingers. He couldn’t quite put it words or thought, but he feels a sense of reckoning; like the calm before a storm.

Medivh puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a smile that doesn’t seem to quite reach his eyes. Khadgar shakes it off as a play of the light. It is nighttime, and the lighting is rather dim, after all.

Then, Khadgar suddenly realizes.

Heart lodged in his throat, he bids Medivh good night.

 

* * *

 

When Khadgar arrives at the doors of the Karazhan Dating Service a few days later, the windows are all fixed up and everything is as in order as the first time he visited the location.

Briefly, he thinks about the time spent with Medivh, and how much he appreciates their quiet talks and intriguing outings and everything else in between.

He stands in front of the small but quaint building, nervous as he debates for the last time whether or not he should enter it. He looks up at the colourful sign once more, which amuses him as much now as it has in the past. He hesitates as he glances at the newly decorated windows, slowly takes a deep breath and --

The door abruptly opens up from the inside.

Khadgar freezes and looks at Medivh. His heart skips a beat, and he knows that it isn’t from the shock, but rather something else.

“Welcome to the Karazhan Dating Service!” Medivh greets him with an delighted twinkle in his eyes, clearly remembering that they are repeating past events.

Medivh still has raven black locks with streaks of grey, amused golden eyes, and a smile playing at his lips as he sweeps his hands in a grand gesture.

Khadgar waits a beat before he pulls Medivh into a kiss, hoping that all his feelings for the man is flowing through it.  

When they part from the kiss, Khadgar grins at Medivh. “I guess the legend is true - the Karazhan Dating Service offers the best advice as well as guarantees a partner.”

Medivh puts a hand on Khadgar’s shoulder, switches the shop sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’, and leads Khadgar inside.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And so concludes another Raventrust story. Thank you for reading, everyone. Please leave a like and/or a comment if you've enjoyed this!


End file.
